Hontou no Ie
by anclyne
Summary: "..Entahlah, Natori-san. Aku tidak begitu ingat, begitu samar. Kau tau kan aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku hingga usia empat tahun dan setelahnya aku tinggal berpindah-pindah." "Jadi ku pikir tak apa, lagi pula—rumah untukku pulang sekarang adalah keluarga Fujiwara juga kau—Natori-san." [NatoNatsu] [Sho-ai]


_Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Yuki Midorikawa_

_Hontou no Ie by anclyne_

_Genre : Romance &amp; Family_

_Pair : Natori Shuichi X Natsume Takashi_

_Warning : AU, Canon modification, Sho-ai (boys love), typo(?), etc._

_Happy Reading~_

.

* * *

Natsume tidak ingat berapa lama ingatannya akan 'rumah', terkubur dalam memori otaknya. Ya, rumah yang dulu ia tempati bersama orang tua kandungnya. Ibunya yang meninggal setelah melahirkan dirinya, membuat Natsume tak punya ingatan satupun tentang sang ibu. Ia hanya ingat tentang ayahnya yang baik—membesarkan dan menyayanginya seorang diri, walaupun hanya berlangsung sampai usianya empat tahun.

Kematian mendadak sang ayah yang disayanginya, membuat Natsume harus tinggal berpindah-pindah dengan sanak saudara yang bersedia mengasuhnya. Hingga ia tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang. Namun sejak Natsume lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan keluarga Fujiwara—orang tua asuh terakhirnya.

Walaupun keluarga Fujiwara menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun harga diri Natsume untuk tidak terus merepotkan dan bergantung pada mereka, membuat ia mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal terpisah. Melanjutkan jenjang kuliahnya ke ibu kota.

Singkatnya, rentetan keras hidupnya lah yang membuat ingatannya akan 'rumah' terkubur dalam memorinya. Hingga sampai—

"Ah?—hm, baik. Aku mengerti."

Pandangan Natsume menerawang sejenak setelah menutup sambungan telepon dari ponselnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" sebuah suara bariton menyadarkan Natsume kembali ke alam sadar. Kepalanya menoleh mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Natori-san!? Sejak kapan kau—"

"Baru saja—lagi-lagi kau lupa mengunci pintu, Natsume."

Natsume hanya mendengus, merutuki kebiasaan buruknya hingga membuat pria yang berprofesi sebagai Psikiater—merangkap kekasihnya ini, selalu bisa masuk tanpa izin.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu."

Yang diprotes hanya menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli sambil tersenyum simpul. Lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dimana pria yang lebih muda darinya bediri dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Lalu? Telepon dari siapa tadi, sampai kau terdiam begitu?" tanya Natori menyelidik setelah mendaratkan bokongnya ke tempat tidur sederhana dalam _flat_ Natsume.

"Hm—tidak, hanya telepon dari Touko-san."

Natsume masih bergeming ditempat, sedangkan Natori setia menatap Natsume. Menunggu cerita lebih lanjut.

"Ia bilang, rumahku—maksudku rumah orang tua kandungku, rumah itu sudah lama kosong. Tapi Touko-san dapat kabar bahwa rumah itu akan dibeli." Jemarinya saling bertaut, mencoba menetralisir perasaan yang telah lama tidak Natsume rasakan.

"Duduklah dulu, " ucap Natori menginterupsi Natsume untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Ia pun hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Natori mengusap pipi pucat Natsume.

Diam sejenak, dan lagi Natori setia menunggu.

"..Entahlah, Natori-san. Aku tidak begitu ingat, begitu samar. Kau tau kan aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku hingga usia empat tahun dan setelahnya aku tinggal berpindah-pindah." Jelas Natsume lirih, bola matanya bergerak tak beratur. Sebelum mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "ya, mempertahankan rumah itu memang membutuhkan biaya. Jadi ku pikir tak apa, lagi pula—rumah untukku pulang sekarang adalah keluarga Fujiwara, juga kau—Natori-san." Ucap Natsume tersenyum lembut.

Setelahnya, Natsume merasakan tubuhnya dibawa dalam dekapan pria didepannya. Mengelus surai yang hampir sewarna dengan miliknya itu dengan sayang. Sedangkan ia, hanya bisa menyamankan tubuh kurusnya didalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih.

.

Yang tidak diketahui Natsume adalah, Natori tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari senyuman yang Natsume barusan berikan. Tersirat sebuah kebohongan, tapi ia hanya diam. Menunggu Natsume mengatakan yang sejujurnya dengan kehendaknya sendiri, karena ia tau bahwa kekasihnya membutuhkan sedikit waktu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu, aktivitas Natsume benar-benar terhambat. Bohong memang jika ia tidak memikirkan pembicaraannya ditelepon dengan Touko-san tempo lalu. Sejak hari itu, serpihan ingatannya akan sang ayah perlahan kembali. Ia memang tak punya banyak kenangan, namun ingatan ketika ia duduk dipangkuan sang ayah diteras belakang, mengelus puncak kepalanya, bercerita tentang bagaimana sang ibu menanam bibit bunga matahari.

Bukannya Natsume tak menyukai—sungguh ia sangat menyanyangi sang ayah walau hidup singkat bersama dengannya. Namun, karena alasan itulah terkadang Natsume ingin membuang ingatan itu. Terlalu menyakitkan—ketika memori indah itu tak bisa lagi dirasakan untuk selamanya.

Sekarang, Natsume tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Natori khawatir akan keadaannya, pria itu terlalu baik. Berawal dari dua tahun lalu, Natori merupakan senior Natsume di kampus dengan jurusan yang sama—Psikologi. Yang entah bagaimana mereka menjadi dekat dan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Natsume tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana orientasinya, yang terpenting baginya hanyalah ia mencintai Natori begitupula sebaliknya.

.

.

* * *

"Kau masih belum menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Natori mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Natsume masih berkutat dengan laptop didepannya. Ia baru saja pulang, dan terkejut saat menemukan sang kekasih belum terlelap di jam selarut ini.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Ucap Natsume singkat.

Mendengarnya, Natori segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Natsume. Kedua lengannya melingkar pada pinggang Natsume yang sedang duduk, membuat punggung Natsume merapat tak berjarak pada dada bidangnya.

Natsume mendecak kesal, "aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dalam posisi begini, Natori-san!"

Tak menghiraukan protes dari kekasihnya, Natori mulai mengecupi bahu Natsume yang terbuka.

"Shuichi-san!" pekik Natsume, kesal karena tak dihiraukan.

Natori pun mengehentikan aktivitasnya.

"..katakan padaku, Takashi." Natsume bisa merasakan hembusan napas sang kekasih yang berbisik ditelinganya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsume menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Perasaanmu.. yang kau rasakan.." Natori beranjak berdiri, sembari mengelus puncak kepala Natsume. "pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum kau menyesal." Kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Natsume yang masih terpaku.

.

.

Natsume mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, setelah setengah jam kekasihnya itu mandi, maniknya menangkap sosok pria yang sedari ia tunggu dengan handuk melilit dipinggangnya. Rambutnya setengah basah disertai bulir air yang masih meluncur. Aroma sabun menyeruak indra penciumnya.

"Natori-san, aku ingin bicara." ucap Natsume, masih bertahan menatap mata pria didepannya.

"Hm? Katakan saja." Natori menghentikan aktivitas mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk ditangannya.

"Aku—aku ingin melihat rumahku sekali lagi sebelum terjual. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang berharga.. untukku dan kedua orang tuaku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dengan raut wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Natori membalas tersenyum lega. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Natsume, karena itulah ia membantu sedikit untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Tapi—"

"Ada apa?"

"—Kau bisa temani aku pergi sana?"

"Apapun permintaanmu, _honey_."

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_Ending gantung hehe, ini fic NatoNatsu kedua ku._

_padahal tadinya mau dilanjut sampe NatoNatsu pergi kerumah Natsume tapi…._

_Ya pokonya ngga tau kenapa dapet inspirasi setelah nonton lagi eps.12 season 4 XD_

_Terimakasih yang udah bersedia mampir. Love ya!_

_Akhir kata,_

_Banzai NatoNatsu /w/_


End file.
